


night winds blow softly

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Iwaoi are neighbors, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Porn With Plot, Smut, aka the "there's something in my room and i'll give you anything if you chase it out" AU, should i be ashamed, the said 'anything' is a blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, you live here right?" The man's voice was high and gentle, quiet in the night.</p><p>Suspiciously normal for someone who sounded like his ass was just getting torn apart.</p><p>"Unfortunately," Iwaizumi answered, leaning against his door frame.</p><p>His neighbor laughed softly, wringing his hands in front of him. He tilted his head apologetically, and Iwaizumi could see the silhouette of his hair bouncing as he spoke, "I need your help."</p>
            </blockquote>





	night winds blow softly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuggestiveScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/gifts).



Iwaizumi Hajime was awake and listening to his neighbor scream the breath out of his fucking lungs.

It was an early hour, an ungodly hour, 2:13 am to be exact, and he wasn't in the mood for this.

He had gotten home at 10 fucking pm last night with paper cuts delineating his fingertips and tie being worn like a scarf, back tense and thighs  _aching_ from sitting all day. He had pulled himself from the office, hailed a taxi that overcharged but he was too tired to argue, and almost tripped up the steps of his apartment. Then he pushed into his room and slid under his bed with the full intention of sleeping for a few good hours. Or days.

But then here he was, here he was with his eyes open at 2:13 in the morning because his neighbor was still making sure to top off his lungs with extra volume.

Iwaizumi felt his fingers twitch in frustration, felt his ankles spin the sheets in angry circles, and tried to keep from screaming right back through the walls. But he settled for raising his head and grabbing his pillow, letting his head fall back onto the mattress before dropping the pillow on top of himself. He clamped the edges over his ears, lips moving in a silent prayer that the pillow would muffle the noise, or his neighbor would stop screaming, or hell, maybe he'd get lucky and _go fucking deaf_.

He was lucky in none of the above, the pillow thin enough just to let his neighbor's screaming continue to pierce his ears. That proved that the bastard next door was still shrieking and he hadn't been lucky enough to lose his sense of hearing.

He had his mind set on ignoring it, had himself completely tempted to shove headphones on and just  _go back to fucking sleep_ , when he heard a sharp, panicked knock at his front door.

"Oh my _god_ ," he whispered, mind raking through all the times that he thought it'd be a good idea to move into this apartment. He lay on his bed, breathing deeply in exasperation until he heard the knocking again.

Iwaizumi pushed the pillow from his head with a sigh through gritted teeth, forearms rising behind him to push himself up into a sitting position. He gathered the blankets in his fist, angrily tearing them from his lap as he swung his feet to the ground.

"Fuck  _everything_ ," he growled under his breath as he walked out of his bedroom. Iwaizumi made his way down to his front door in the dark, feeling around the keyhole and latches and fumbling with them until he could wrench his door open.

Until he could wrench his door open to find his neighbor standing in front of him, arm raised and bent and thumb curled under his fingers with a flexed wrist like he had just been about to knock again.

"May I _help_ you?" Iwaizumi seethed, voice low and rough as he stared at the shadow in front of him.

"Hey, you live here right?" The man's voice was high and gentle, quiet in the night.

Suspiciously normal for someone who sounded like his ass was just getting torn apart.

"Unfortunately," Iwaizumi answered, leaning against his door frame.

His neighbor laughed softly, wringing his hands in front of him. He tilted his head apologetically, and Iwaizumi could see the silhouette of his hair bouncing as he spoke, "I need your help."

Iwaizumi tilted his head to match, "Really? The screaming made me think that everything was 100% okay over there."

"Sorry about that," his neighbor laughed again, and Iwaizumi hated the way that the sound made him feel more awake. "But I really do need your help. Please. I'll do anything. I've seen you out and around and you're one of the only ones here who's under the age of ninety. My room is just down the hall."

And without Iwaizumi consenting, without any form of agreement or even a  _nod_ , his neighbor turned on his heel and started for his room. Iwa ducked back into his apartment to grab the baseball bat in the corner of the room and rushed out the door, closing it quietly and walking after the dark shape going down the hall. He caught up behind him, and to his surprise, the man in front of him was actually taller.  _Irritating_ , Iwaizumi thought to himself, holding back a click of his tongue. His neighbor jerked to a stop, causing Iwaizumi to crash into him from behind, nose pressing forward into the back of his head and chest falling into his back. Iwa took a few stuttering steps back, fingers tightening around the bat as his neighbor reached for the doorknob. He pushed it open and immediately jumped to the side, out of the path of the doorway. 

"He's in  _there_ ," the man whispered, gesturing for Iwaizumi to enter. So it  _was_ a robber. Okay. If hitting a masked man with a bat meant that he could sleep, he'd do it.

Iwaizumi stepped into the apartment, hearing his neighbor enter behind him and flip the switches on the wall. The dark shapes of the apartment became pieces of furniture, hulking lines becoming lamp shades. He let air fill his lungs, turning to face his neighbor to ask about where the robber was.

But just as he'd parted his mouth, it froze, jaw slack.

In the light the man looked to be about Iwaizumi's age, all gentle porcelain skin and button nose and pink lips and light chocolate eyes that had stars underneath. His hair stuck out in brown tufts of curls, his body lean and strong, and  _god_ ,  _how long were his legs_ -

"I'm Oikawa by the way. Sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night, Iwa-chan."

"It doesn't matt-" Iwaizumi froze, the nickname registering in his sleepy mind. "Wait. How do you know my name and why the hell are you calling me Iwa-chan."

Oikawa beamed, smile bright and wide, "Your mailbox is right next to mine! And Iwaizumi is too long. It feels weird in my mouth. I like Iwa-chan. Is Iwa-chan okay with you?"

"No."

"Great! Come on, Iwa-chan. I'll show you were he was last."

 _Annoying_. The thought flickered across his mind as he followed Oikawa through his apartment until he came to a stop in front of his bedroom. Oikawa stood in front of the opening for a moment, before stepping aside. Iwaizumi almost would have thought that his cheeks were slightly red as he pushed past. Then stopped.

Posters and posters and posters of aliens, extraterrestrial life, stickers of planets and stars stuck to the ceiling. The comforter on the big bed was a dark blue, like the sky at night, and the carpet had some sort of glitter sewn in that looked like the way stars would dance.

"Got your head in the clouds, I see," Iwaizumi joked under his breath, lips twitching as he looked around the room.

"Shut up, Iwa-chan! You're not here to make fun of me!" He felt something hit his back that Oikawa had thrown, heard it fall to the ground lightly. He followed it with his eyes, locking his sight on a rubber band.

"You threw a rubber band at me."

"I threw a rubber band at you."

"You couldn't have at least, I don't know. _Shot it_ at me?"

"Are you saying you want me to try ag-  _OH MY_ GOD, _HE'S RIGHT THERE_."

Iwaizumi snapped his head up, eyes drawing around the room, assessing every corner and wall, knees bending as his arm with the bat became poised to swing.

" _Where is he_?" he hissed through closed teeth, eyes flickering across the seemingly empty room.

"R-right there," he heard Oikawa  _whimper_ , and when if hadn't be in context, Iwa almost would have found it hot. But he didn't, he couldn't, because it  _was_ in context, and he still saw no fucking robber.

"I still don't see him, Oikawa," Iwaizumi almost sighed out the last word, feeling ridiculous in his battle stance. He felt Oikawa's gentle hands on the back of his head, felt his fingers pushing through his hair and he almost tipped his head back,  _almost_ , when Oikawa started to turn his head. He angled it down to the floor and pointed, whispering, " _Right_   _there_."

And that's when Iwaizumi saw the cricket.

"Please tell me you aren't talking about the bug."

"It's  _huge_ , Iwa-chan, oh my god please tell me you saw him, it  _attacked me_ when I was sleeping please get it out, get it  _out_ , I'll do anything please please  _please_."

He felt Oikawa's fingers tighten in his hair and he almost groaned, groaned for a few reasons, one of which was certainly not that hair-tugging was a turn-on. He closed his eyes, trying not to start screaming like Oikawa had. Except he'd be doing it out of exasperation because he fucking  _woke up for this idiot_. He lowered himself to his knees, setting the baseball bat on the floor and slowly crawling towards the bug. "It's alright, little guy," he whispered, slowly reaching his arms out and cupping his hands around the cricket. 

"Oh my _god_ ,  _why are you touching it just kill it Iwa-chan kill it kill it kill it-_ " _  
_

As Oikawa chanted about committing insect homicide, Iwaizumi stood up, slowly making his way over to Oikawa's window. "Open this for me." Oikawa made his way over, muttering about how lucky the cricket was that they lived on the first floor and that Iwa-chan was too nice and wouldn't kill it. He unlocked the window, opening it and letting Iwa-chan hold his domed hands out and drop the bug into the grass. His fingertips had barely made it back into the apartment when Oikawa slammed the window closed, locking it quickly. "Can't have any more getting in, can we?"

"Yeah, but I kind of want all my fingers too."

Oikawa waved a hand in the air between them dismissively, reaching forward and grabbing Iwaizumi's wrist and beginning to pull him towards the door, "C'mon, I told you I'd do anything for you if you got rid of it for me. I'll treat you to a cup of coffee~"

Iwaizumi was seriously doubting how well this man would be able to make coffee, considering that he couldn't look at a cricket without having a meltdown and disrupting someone else's sleep. He was just starting to restrain when he was suddenly jerked, his body tipping forwards as he watched Oikawa's tip backwards. Oikawa's heel was right on top of the baseball bat that Iwaizumi had set on the floor, his foot slowly rolling out from under his body and legs flying out from under him. Everything almost seemed to be in slow motion, almost comical, the both of them crashing into each other as the ground rose to meet them, Iwaizumi ending up on top of Oikawa, their chests pressed flush and their noses brushing.

"Oh," Oikawa breathed out, his cheeks reddening. Their eyes slid away from each other, and then came right back to lock again, just to separate and get another look at the position they were in. After just a few heartbeats, Oikawa had his confidence back, coy smile in place.

"Oooh, Iwa-chan tops now, does he? Funny, I never heard much noise coming from your place."

Iwaizumi was clenching his jaw too tightly to respond, his heartbeat in his throat and his fingers reaching down to grasp the material of Oikawa's t-shirt. Oikawa blinked up at him in slight surprise, eyes open owlishly. Iwaizumi's body was always sensitive when he just woke up, and their position wasn't helping him.

"Don't move," he all but exhaled, eyes trained on Oikawa's face. It' d be really embarrassing to get a boner right on top of his next door neighbor, and he could just only hope to get out of this position without-

Oikawa's hips suddenly rolled upwards, eyes shining from the light through the window, lip pulling between his teeth, "You mean like that?"

Iwaizumi's fists tightened around Oikawa's shirt, his eyes searing into Oikawa's as he bit the inside of his cheek. "I told you,  _don't move_."

Oikawa seemed not to hear him, or maybe he did but just had no regard, because his hips tipped upwards, breath catching in his throat as he grinded against Iwa-chan. Iwaizumi let a small grunt climb past his throat, his heart beating harder as his hands dragged downwards to Oikawa's hips.  _Pin him down_ , said the rational voice in his head,  _make him stop moving_. But then he looked down, he looked down and saw the way Oikawa's eyes almost looked _eager_ , saw the way his pink lips were parting around light gasps, and then his composure cracked. The rational voice was different now, and it said,  _if you're missing sleep for something, miss it for a good reason_. Iwaizumi's hips pushed back, pushed back to meet Oikawa's rising up, and he heard a light groan pass Oikawa's lips. It went straight to his ears, shooting down to his cock, and he felt himself growing hard. Iwaizumi tilted his hips, angling them to push their lengths together through fabric, a soft moan slipping past his lips. _  
_

"H-hold on," Oikawa shakily whispered, hands coming up to rest against Iwaizumi's chest. He pushed him back gently, and Iwa almost felt a blind panic, his heart sinking until he felt Oikawa's hands on his shoulder. They sat up, Oikawa moving around until he pushed Iwaizumi again, back flat against the floor as he crawled on top, thighs closing around Iwaizumi as he began to roll his hips again. Iwaizumi's breath was stolen from his lungs, his hips bucking up to meet Oikawa's, hands reaching up to rest around Oikawa's waist. His hips jumped erratically, his cock twitching with every gasp, every moan and small " _Iwa-chan, yes, yes, just like that_." And just as he felt something hot beginning to unfurl low in his stomach, Oikawa's thighs lifted, knees pushing him up as he got off of Iwaizumi.

"But-"

"Hold on, Iwa-chan. I told you I'd pay you back."

Iwaizumi fell silent, lips going dry and eyes widening as Oikawa slowly straddled his ankles, hands going up to tug at the drawstrings of Iwa's pants. He didn't watch his own fingers as they moved, eyes blown and trained on Iwa's face as his fingers deftly untied the strings. He tugged them past Iwaizumi's hips, letting them roll down to his knees. Oikawa leaned down, face coming closer to the boxer briefs that were still intact, eyes fluttering closed. He breathed hard against the fabric, his warm breath sending a wave through Iwaizumi. Oikawa mouthed at the straining outline of his cock, reaching up to palm at his length through the thin material. He wrapped his hand around it, squeezing lightly before moving his hand, letting his tongue press the fabric so Iwaizumi could feel the dampness through his boxers. Iwa had to hold back from bucking his hips, had to clench his fists against the instinct telling him, _fuck his mouth_.

Oikawa drew a thumb over the head, feeling pre-cum through the fabric, and drew away. Iwaizumi almost choked in relief, almost sighed when Oikawa hooked his fingertips in the waistband and tugged it down to his knees. He felt his cock flush against his stomach, felt how  _painfully_ hard he was. He reached down, threading his fingers through the soft locks of brown hair, feeling Oikawa's head start to move towards his cock,  _too slow_ ,  _too slow_.

It felt like years until he felt Oikawa's tongue press into the layers of pre-cum at the tip. He pushed himself up on his elbows, forearms supporting him as he watched Oikawa's head rise up, gaze locking onto Iwaizumi's. His eyes were wide, they were innocent, they stayed that way as he dragged his tongue up Iwaizumi's shaft. 

Iwaizumi ground his teeth together, tried to lock a growl in his chest and almost succeeded halfway, a low hiss slipping past his lips as his fingers tightened in Oikawa's hair.

Oikawa's eyes were the same as he trailed his tongue back down to the head, his lips widening as he took it in his mouth, tongue sweeping around the tip. Iwaizumi nearly lost it, nearly lost it on the spot at the way one of the most innocent faces he'd ever seen was taking cock down his throat.

Oikawa drew back, lips tight around Iwaizumi's length as he pulled off to lightly flick the head with his tongue, eyelashes fluttering now. Iwaizumi was biting his lip, trying to repress any sound, trying to keep himself from shaking. He watched as one of Oikawa's hands rose up to his hips, watched as his eyes came back up to meet his as his lips sunk lower around his cock. 

He took Iwaizumi's length far back into his throat, closing a pulsing heat around his length as Oikawa ran his thumb over the angled lines of Iwa's hipbones. Iwaizumi felt his heartbeat jump out of time, his chest aching when he realized that he hadn't been breathing. A loud breath passed his lips, a loud moan following shortly afterwards. His hips tilted up just as his head tilted back, fingers beginning to tug at Oikawa's hair. He felt Oikawa  _hum_ around his length, felt the vibrations shoot all the way up his cock and pool at the bottom of his stomach, his lips parting as he moaned again. 

Oikawa tilted his head for a new angle, Iwaizumi's hips suddenly bucking into his throat. He tried to stammer out an apology for the new depth, tried to speak but couldn't, his words tangling in his throat and a soft growl hissing past his teeth. 

"Fuck,  _fuck_ ,  _Oikawa_ ," he breathed as Oikawa sank down into the jump of his hips. He took more into his mouth, going back impressively far. Iwaizumi looked back down at Oikawa, watched his eyes flicker down, then back up, locking on Iwaizumi. He moaned quietly around his length, hand on his hip suddenly tightening. He pushed Iwa's hips up, as if he was trying to encourage him to keep bucking up. 

Iwaizumi pushed his fingers into Oikawa's hair, sliding them to the back of his head as he thrusted his hips into the searing heat of his mouth. He watched Oikawa take it easily, watched as he tilted his head back for easier access, watched his cock disappear behind the pink of Oikawa's pretty lips. Iwaizumi threw his head back, groaning as his hips rolled against Oikawa's mouth. 

He heard a small whimper, looked down to see Oikawa's cheeks hollowing with effort as he dragged suction along Iwaizumi's length, watched Oikawa's lips keep pace with his gyrating hips. 

"Oikawa," he managed out, throat almost locking up around his words, "I'm getting close now,  _Oikawa_ , fuck, I'm almost there so if-"

Oikawa's hand splayed around Iwaizumi's hip, sliding down to knead his thigh as he sucked  _hard_ , pulling back slightly to flick his slit. 

" _Fuck_ ," he exhaled in a rush, eyes squeezing shut as his hips began to jump quickly. He pushed Oikawa down on his cock, his throat and chest rumbling under his moans as he came hot and bitter over Oikawa's tongue. He felt the warm air of Oikawa breathing hard through his nose, and he released his hands, worried he'd pushed him too far, but then he felt the tightening of Oikawa's throat as he  _swallowed_. His tongue swirled around the head, lips slowly retreating as he lapped the leaking tip until it was clean. 

Once Iwaizumi's hips stilled, he sat up, speaking quietly, "Oikawa-"

Oikawa let out a strangled moan, head still ducked down. Iwaizumi could vaguely feel the slight movement of Oikawa's hips against his legs, and he could see why he'd used only one hand to touch him. Iwa could make out the shadow of Oikawa's elbow sticking up, could see his arm moving as his tugged his length. 

"Oikawa, I could have-"

Oikawa was shaking now, slim shoulders trembling as he shook his head, lips parted as he gasped, moaning loudly. He began to breath out small words, fragments of sentences, "Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan  _yes_ , Iwa-chan Iwa-chan, just-"

His words cracked, breaking as his voice caught in his throat and he moaned loudly, hips springing into his hand as tension mounted on his shoulders. Iwa reached down to thread his fingers back through Oikawa's hair, rubbing small circles into his scalp and tugging on strands every now as then, waiting until he heard a loud gasp. He watched Oikawa seem to melt, watched his hips convulse as he came over his hand, groaning.

Oikawa slowly brought his head back up, eyes meeting Iwaizumi's as a light smile played on his lips. He slowly pushed off of Iwa's legs, fumbling around for a towel that was hanging on his bedpost. He pulled it down, wiping his hand and length before tossing it to the side. Oikawa pulled his boxers and pants back up to his hips as Iwaizumi did the same.

"Hey, hey. Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi glanced up to look at him, body still stinging hot all over, "Hm?"

Oikawa grinned, lips wide and smile bright as he spoke happily, "I think there's going to be a bug attacking me in my room every night from now on."

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I'M ASHAMED I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THIS THE TITLE IS AN ACTUAL PUN LITERALLY "night winds blow soft" _BLOW_ AND ON TOP OF THAT THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN THE CUTEST FLUFF IDEA WOW OKAY IT'S DERIVED FROM [THIS](http://nsfw--hq.tumblr.com/post/116622384850/oikawa-is-really-god-damn-terrified-of-spiders-and) TUMBLR POST HA I CAN'T BELIEVE I SPENT MY DAY WRITING THIS I'M GOING TO GO LAY DOWN AND RETHINK _EVERYTHING_  
>  __________  
> @SuggestiveScribe  
> Also, please don't ask me why I gifted this to you because I can't answer. I think it's because 
> 
> a) No one has gifted you anything yet which is insane because you're a hell of an author.  
> b) Your blowjob scenes are inspiring.  
> c) Lewdness.
> 
> (: (: (: (: ily.


End file.
